Sakit yang Menderanya from B'T X
by Shireishou
Summary: Time Line : B'T X Neo eps 9 Hokuto sekarat. Dia terbaring lemah di pembaringan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kuperiksa tubuhnya dengan sinar I-131. Aku terperanjat kaget


**Sakit yang Mendera****nya**

**Base :** Anime B'T X karya Kurumada Masami

**Central Character :** B'T MAX

**Time Line : **B'T X Neo eps 9 (Hokuto sekarat)

Dia terbaring lemah di pembaringan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kuperiksa tubuhnya dengan sinar I-131. Aku terperanjat kaget, "Anda sepertinya terkena radiasi yang berbahaya. Kelenjar gondok anda tidak normal dan terjadi peradangan pada kelenjar getah bening!" Aku melaporkannya degan was-was.

Tiba-tiba ia bangkit perlahan. Disibakkannya rambut coklatnya ke depan. Tampak jelas kulit punggungnya yang terkena radiasi. Menyisakan guratan luka coklat kemerahan. "Tu-tubuhku terkena radiasi yang berbahaya..." Ia mengerang perlahan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh tak berdaya. Sesekali ia berteriak menahan sakit. Suaranya membahana di seluruh tubuhku. Aku panik!

"Seluruh tubuh mengejang. Denyut nadi sangat tidak biasa. Keadaan darurat! Tuan Hokuto telah kehilangan kesadaran!" Aku berkata dengan kalut. Segala upaya kulakukan untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi semua sia-sia. Aku hanya sebuah mesin, dan dia dokternya. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan?! Berbagai pikiran buruk terus berkelebat di benakku. Dia tuanku! Pendonorku! Kalau ia sampai mati, aku juga tak mau hidup lagi!

"Nit... nit..." Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit..."

"TUAN HOKUTOOOOOO!" Aku mejerit histeris. Denyut jantung itu berhenti total. Itu berarti...itu...ach! Aku lemas seketika. Tuanku telah pergi. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi itu tak ada dalam programku.

Aku terdiam mematung menatapnya. Mata hijau yang aku suka tak akan bersinar lagi. Wajah tampan itu sekarang beku... dingin...

Entah berapa lama aku menatapnya. Saat aku hendak mematikan seluruh sirkuitku untuk pergi menyusulnya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Tiba-tiba denyut jantungnya muncul perlahan... melonjak... dan memasuki denyut jantung orang normal. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata. Aku masih tak percaya! Dia selamat! Ya... ia lolos dari kematian.

Namun ucapan pertama yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuatku tersentak.

"Mungkin saja sisa hidupku tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

"Tu-tuan Hokuto!"

"Aku yang paling tahu keadaaan diriku daripada orang lain." Ujarnya cepat. Pandangan matanya begitu tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia bangkit.

"Tapi... Tuan Hokuto, tidak ada penyakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan di Kerajaan Mesin."

"Memang benar. Kalau aku mengganti tiap tetes darah di tubuhku ini, aku mungkin bisa menyingkirkan penyakitku." Ia berjalan ke arah monitor utama dengan tongkat berpermata merah miliknya. "Tapi dengan begitu, pertalian teman sedarah antara kau dan aku akan hilang." Kembali ditariknya nafas berat.

"Max, kaulah satu-satunya kerabat sedarah yang kumiliki." Ujarnya teags. Aku tersipu. Dia... menganggapku sejauh itu... aku... ah...

"Tuan Hokuto, saya tidak pantas menerima kata-kata anda. Saya hanyalah sebuah mesin."

"Sudah sepantasnya aku mengatakan ini." Potongnya cepat. "Biasanya aku tidak begitu!"

Aku terdiam. Sorot matanya menyiratkan betapa kesepiannya dia. Berjuang sendirian dalam keputusannya menjadi seorang dokter untuk menolong sesama. Keputusan yang diambil atas masa lalunya yang suram. Dia yang tak pernah pilih kasih dalam mengulurkan bantuan, walaupun orang itu musuhnya sendiri. Aku luluh... Dia tuan yang paling pengertian. Bagiku, dia adalah 'Penjaga Roh' yang terhebat. Dokter terbaik di kerajaan. Manusia yang paling kusayangi dan paling ingin kulindungi.

"Lebih baik kita memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan bahaya yang ada di depan kita daripada memikirkan kematian!" Lanjutnya.

Ekspresi wajahnya berbah drastis. Matanya menatap tajam ke depan. Aku tahu pasti ia sedang menahan emosinya. "Rafaelo, B'T paling hebat yang pernah dibuat kerajaan." Ia berujar di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah akibat menahan amarah. "Iblis ini sudah bangkit! Dia akan segera memulai peubahan bentuk tahap akhirnya. Dulu aku pikir, dunia dpat mengalahkan penyakit dan berbagai macam luka dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Tapi ilmu pegetahuan telah melahirkan iblis Rafaelo."

Pancaran sinar matanya membara. Belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan tegas dan berwibawa dia berkata, "Rafaelo harus dimusnahkan, bagaimanapun caranya! Dia harus kita musnahkan sebelum menghancurkan kehidupan...dan sebelum usiaku berakhir... KAU SIAP MAX?!"

Ya... aku akan selalu menemanimu tuan. Aku akan selalu melindungimu selamanya. Meski degan begitu aku harus berkorban nyawa. Aku rela! Demi dirimu, demi orang yang paling memperhatikanku, demi kau, Shireishou of the North.

Ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih. Walau bagaimanapun akhir dari jalan ini, aku akan terus maju. Kalau harus mati, kita mati bersama! Karena kita... akan bersama selamanya...

**THE END**

SEMUA DIALOG YANG ADA 100 MIRIP versi SCTV-nya! He... he... Ini Fanfic pertama yang aku buat. Kenapa baru diupload sekarang? He... he... Itu karena aku malu mengetiknya ulang. Bahasanya gak bagus. He... he... Tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya...

**Kamar Kos-2002**


End file.
